CatNapped!
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Creed takes advantage of the time that Train is changed by the nanomachines on the bullet, and decides to capture Train when in a weaker form.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own naught but this idea for the fanfiction. Black Cat and any of the characters are not licensed to me. Furthermore, no injuries were done to any animals during the making of this work.

Warnings: Violence, possible hints of slash, and the fear of uncertainty that lies ahead. Oh, and if my spontaneous updates count as a warning, that be a warning to ye.

Note: I've been wanting to do a Black Cat fanfiction for a while I guess. I'm sorry; I simply had to get this out of my head. I know I should be working on those other stories…Happy New Year!

**_Cat-Napped!_**  
by: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter One

Creed walked through the hallways of his lair, glancing out the windows as he walked. Two members had left. He scowled at the thought, but then smiled as he brushed it away to think of the outcome of all that he was doing. It was supposed to be perfect; him, a god, with Train by his side exactly like how it was meant to be.

Turning a corner, he walked down some stairways and further into his fortress. His shoes made soft noises, the only sound that filled the desolate walkway. His thoughts trailed after him as he slowly made his way to the Doctor. Shiki had found him earlier, giving him a surprising bit of news. It appeared as if the good Doctor had decided to leave the lair and attack Kyoko and Charden with Leon. However, his Train had taken the bullet meant for the foolish little girl.

His eyes narrowed at the thought. His hand shot forward, slamming open the door in front of him. The Doctor turned, surprised as he adjusted his glasses over some data charts he was making.

"Aah, Creed. To what do I owe this visit?" Creed bristled at his tone.

"You know exactly why I am here. Shiki came to deliver me some interesting news." He reached out, grabbing the Doctor's neck in a vice-grip with his hand. He slowly lifted him off the ground, his shoes barely grazing the cement. "You shot Train?"

The Doctor had his hands around Creed's, trying to stop the choking hold from tightening. "I did." He gasped out, "And it had an interesting effect I thought you would like to know about."

He raised a blonde eyebrow, curiosity now replacing the anger and fury that had been rising in him. He let the Doctor go, noting his face turning a little redder from lack of oxygen.

The man fell back, holding his neck gently and gasping in gulps of air. He adjusted his glasses once again, as calmly as possible. Sometimes, Creed didn't even seem to know his own strength.

"Well?" Said man asked impatiently, "What is it that will interest me so?"

"Bring Shiki down here and he can show you the effect of a little experiment that I had been working on." Creed's eyes narrowed, but he obliged.

No sooner, Shiki came into the room and followed the Doctor's instructions, calmly using his Tao to create a visual on Train for Creed and the Doctor to look at. When the image slowly appeared as his insect spy was in place, Creed's eyes widened.

He saw Train…in a child's form. He turned to the Doctor. The man began to speak, a smirk appearing on his face. "In this form, Train Heartnet will be at his weakest. We can easily whisk him away just as you've wanted to do for some time. I'm not sure how long the effect will last, so it had better be sooner than later."

Creed's eyes were transfixed upon the features of the miniature Train, a smile crossing his face. 'So kawaii…' He thought and nodded to the Doctor's idea. "Echidna and Maro will go. It will be the quickest way to stop him and remove him from those _things_ tainting him."

Shiki nodded and left to go find the woman and man who would be carrying out the mission.

"Soon, Train." Creed smiled, "Soon we will be together…"

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Train hadn't been lying when he said the recoil was a much greater strain than it would have been if he were his normal size. His shoulder still ached from the few shots he had fired when they helped out those kids Eve had taken upon herself to befriend. He, however, had been lying when he though that he would return to normal after a nice relaxing hot shower.

The water soaked over him and warmed him to the bones, and felt good against his sore and tender muscles but did nothing in returning him to his older form. Train was not happy at all when he dried off his hair, slipped on a small pair of black pants, and looked at himself in the mirror. He tried glaring at the reflection, but duly noted that it would probably bring more 'How adorable!' comments instead of the person at the receiving end running away in terror.

Sven looked up from his newspaper and held a look of concern when he saw Train had come out of the shower, still in miniature form. There had to be some way of fixing this problem, though he wasn't quite sure how. Eve didn't seem as concerned, and simply walked over to the infamous Black Cat and held out what she had been working on. She had taken off the ribbon on Train's old necklace and re-threaded the bell to a new and smaller string.

Train glared at her. "And what am I supposed to do with that?"

"Put it on you. It will fit better." Eve responded, voice even and full of reason. She looked at him as if it was the most logical thing of all.

"Princess," Train began, "When I turn back to normal, that thing is going to choke me to death."

Eve looked down at the necklace and then back at Train. "Then why are you still small? Shouldn't be back to normal after the shower?" Train glowered at her for saying that, and pulling forth all the previous dark thoughts on the matter. "Hm." She voiced in the back of her throat, and took the bell off before putting it back on the old one and handing it to him.

Train took it with a nod of thanks and strung it back around his neck. He grabbed a white t-shirt from the bed and slipped it on. He sighed as he noted it still too large and reached down to his mid-thighs, but he supposed that was because it was a sleep shirt.

His thought musings were interrupted when he glanced sideways out the window near him. The city they were currently staying in was certainly quite beautiful, not to mention the fact that they weren't stuck bunking in Sven's car. He blinked, and narrowed his eyes when he saw movement in the dancing shadows outside.

"Train?" Sven asked as he straightened himself up from the slouched position he relaxed into while sitting in the plush chair he chose. "What's wrong?" The Blact Cat's posture was enough to show that something was going through Train's mind. He could tell the former assassin was as tense and wound as a spring board.

Train reached for his gun, eyes narrowing. He always made sure to keep Hades near him, and such cases were reasons why. The instant that Train's hand drifted to his gun, Sven reached for his briefcase of many purposed, and Eve perked up from the bed she was reading on.

The silence in the room was stifling as they anxiously waited for the reason why Train had suddenly gone into defense mode. That very same silence, however, gave leave to the noise of faint buzzing. Sven's eyes narrowed as he listened intently to the noise.

"Bees?" He questioned, instantly on alert. Bees weren't supposed to come out in night, and certainly not in large enough swarms that you could hear there buzzing through a window.

"Duck!" Eve cried, jumping from the bed. Train jumped back and slid into a crouch as glass shattered from the window.

The beautiful moon was blocked by a shadow standing on the window sill, wrapped in clothing fluttering in the breeze, and a gaze as unnerving as the dark. The halo of light given off by the moon shadowed the features of the wrapped person even more.

"You're that Tao user—with Creed!" Train snapped, raising his gun to aim at the figure.

The person slightly bowed his head, not needing an introduction. "Indeed." Train would assume that a smirk was now on his face, judging by the smugness in his voice. "It's so good to see you again, Black Cat. I'm going to take you to someone who misses you very much."

"Like hell you will!" His index finger eased the trigger back, ready to fire at any given instant.

"Go ahead." Train was positive the person was smirking now. "Try it."

He fired the gun, taking the bait offered by the Tao user Shiki. Swarms of bees came into the room. Sven was using his briefcase to hurt or put the bees to sleep and Eve was just pummeling as much as she could, using her transformed arm like a mallet.

His shoulder ached from the recoil again, but he fired the gun and dodged the few bees that tried to dive at him, stingers first. He shot some and took aim at Shiki once more. Shiki jumped back from the sudden onslaught brought by the infamous tyke and jumped on top of the roof. Train took after him, struggling more so than he would if he were normal sized.

He was glaring at trying to regulate his breath and ignore the screaming muscle in his shoulder. Another new round of bullets was already in place, secure, and loaded in Hades.

Shiki once again used his Tao power and called forth a swarm of bees, hovering behind him like a moving dark cloud. Up on the roof top, the two figures were glowering in moonlight and the silence of the night was shattered by the sounds of fighting in the room below them.

"I'm surprised that you've lasted this long." Train glared at the man. He may be half his normal size, but he wasn't a push over. Distantly, in the back of his mind, a voice commented on how the bursts of energy may have been to the sugary sweets and milk he had before the fight. "This is your last chance to come peacefully."

"You wish." Train snapped and took off running towards his opponent with agility and grace. Hades shined deadly as he raised it, took aim and---

---He saw a smirking face appear out of no where in front of him, from a black swirling portal. He jerked back and raised Hades, firing a shot before the figure vanished. Train looked around sharply and kept an eye on Shiki.

Shiki rolled his eyes at Echidna's dramatic appearance. Honestly, the woman was one of the most famous in the country and she still felt the need to shock people with her appearance. He raised his hand and sent the swarming bees towards his prey, keeping some by his side just in case.

Train noted the movement and fired some bullets at the bees. Shiki could tell by the Black Cat's grit teeth that he was in pain and wouldn't last much longer. 'Good.' He mentally thought, wondering once more when Echidna would make her next, and final, appearance.

A hand reached out of thin air, grabbing the back of Train's shirt. Shiki frowned, noting that the hand wasn't feminine and petite like Echidna's pale manicured hands. The vortex widened to give clearance to two figures. Echidna, being one, was slightly dwarfed by the other figure.

Train was jerking and twisting to try and get out of the reach of the person manhandling him. He managed to turn his head and get a glimpse at who was his captor. He narrowed his eyes, jerking even more. "Creed! Lemme go, damnit!" He squirmed, raising Hades to take aim and fire at the leader of the Apostles.

Shiki caught Echidna's eyes, which were watching Creed's every movement, and questioned her silently what Creed was doing there. This wasn't going to plan at all. Echidna gave a one-shoulder shrug to respond at the silent question.

Creed smoothly and swiftly reached over and took Hades from Train before Train could fire. Train managed to bite the offending hand before it withdrew from his reach, gun in tote. Creed scowled at his slightly red hand, but then his expression changed into a smile. "We wouldn't want you to hurt your shoulder even more would we?" Train glared at him, full of hate, and squirmed even more.

"Creed!" Shiki glanced down at the window and say the Black Cat's two companions climbing out the window to assist their friend. It appeared that they had finished off all his bees quicker than he thought.

Creed smiled at Train, the last thing he saw before he felt a sharp sting in his neck. His arms felt languid and dead weight on his body. The world tilted a few times before it slowly dimmed and faded to darkness as the heavy weight of exhaustion sent him off into a deep sleep.

"We'll take our leave now." Echidna gently touched Creed's arm, the one unoccupied while holding Train close to his body, and the other holding Shiki's. Together, they disappeared into a black void much like the one Train was drifting through.

_**TBC**_

I apologize for the long wait in the chapter! I honestly had no idea how to start the chapter and actually scrapped the first written chapter. The Creed bit was added for the enjoyment of NNF. I hope the chapter was enjoyable.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three:**_

Groaning, Train opened his eyes. Squinting, a light moan escaped his mouth as dizziness crashed like a tidal wave over him. A heavy pounding was slowly residing back into the recesses of his mind. Everything seemed warped and odd. There was a blinding light above him, making the objects in his line of vision shadowed and shifting. A darkened, faceless figure leaned over the light, causing a halo effect. Briefly, he closed his eyes in relief to the lessening of the light.

He saw ice blue eyes and a smile. A hand gently brushed his bangs away from his eyes as a mother would to her child, or a lover to a partner. There was a certain lingering, loving feeling to the touch, causing a shudder for some reason. "Sleep Train. You'll feel better by tomorrow…"

His vision swam once more. His focus shifted, flittering about like a lazy butterfly. On one thought, he narrowed his eyes when thinking over the spoken words. He wavered, wondering where he was, what that bright light was. Struggling, he placed a name to this smiling shadow— Creed.

Mind connected with nerves and his hand twitched in response. Creed meant dangerous, that much he could hold onto. Dizzily, he lifted his arm that seemed like lead to push away the caressing hand. It held him instead, placing it back onto the…metal?

"Doctor…" More voices and noises. Talking. The light blinded him once more when the shadow moved. Another was moving outside his line of vision. He let gravity assist him in moving his head to the side.

At the rather swift movement, Train shut his eyes, an unsettling feeling rising in his throat. Pain traveled through his nerves in light spurts, coming and going like a distant memory. Grating sounds of moving metal and machinery pounded at his ears and head, all sounding unnaturally loud.

What was happening?…a haze seemed to cloud his thoughts. Then, like a heaven-sent angel, a drugged ease filled his veins, carrying him gently off into the dark reaches of his mind. Safety, serenity. Another feeling rose, one of such dread that his stomach felt ill once more. Something bad was tingling on his senses. Safety, security—all ripped away leaving a scared and exposed feeling. Train struggled with the current, vainly trying to reach consciousness—and failing. Then, it turned into a ripe tide, pulling him away. For each struggle he gave, whatever chemical was running through his veins was steadfast in effect. He slowly slipped back into the black waves pulling him farther and farther from reality.

Creed looked up at the Doctor, who placed the empty syringe back onto the table. He shifted around, moving other equipment to other spots and cabinets in a special order only he knew. He scowled. "Was that necessary?" His hand still rested on Train's arm, the other stroking his spiked hair.

The Doctor shifted, turning his head. "Yes." He placed some more equipment into the cabinet and took some papers and placed them by his computer. "His body is going to be changing back soon, so he'll be in a bit of pain. The drug should keep his body relaxed through it all."

Creed made a sound in the back of his throat, but took a deep breath and turned his attention back to Train. His eyes softened as he gazed at the small child. Even though in a deep slumber, Train's muscles twitched every so often, and his fingers would clench into a tight fist. His body was regaining its former shape…

…His muscles ached. A deep, bone-penetrating throbbing. He struggled to open his eyes, to fight whatever was happening to him, but nothing could be done. There were peaceful moments, waves of calm before the sharp tingling pain returned.

He tried to move, shift away from the pain—do something, anything! Mentally, he let out a cry of frustration. His muscles refused to respond, instead lying limp and lifeless.

A sound erupted from his throat.

Creed turned, raising an eyebrow. He gazed down at the rapidly growing boy. Instead of a child, a teen was now lying on the table. On a tray beside him lay a ripped red ribbon and a shiny bell, dull and discarded. Creed looked at it, constantly finding his eyes drawn to it.

His lip twitched as memories resurfaced. Narrowing his eyes in fury at his train of thought, he shoved the tray away. The bell fell, striking the ground with a sharp ring. Train's breathing increased, recognizing the familiar sound.

A black boot met the side of the bell, propelling it into some dark crevices of Doctor's laboratory. He nodded, letting out a sharp breath as he completed his task. Train was free of one less thing now, thanks to him. A pleased smile crept across his lips, contorting his face and crinkling his eyes in happiness.

Doctor returned, carrying a chart with him. The man reached up, adjusted his glasses, looked briefly at Train, and then diverted all his attention towards Creed. "Any reports or changes?"

Creed nodded, looking back at Train. He softly pet Train's hair and forehead, feeling the beads of sweat beginning to form. "I thought I heard him moan…or try and say something."

An eyebrow was raised and Doctor shifted through the chart. The only noise shared between the two for a short moment came in the sounds of Creed's soft humming and the shifting of papers.

Looking up from his extensive file on Black Cat, Doctor looked at the IV running into the elbow nook of Train's left arm. "Obviously the muscle relaxants are still working." Not even a twitch or facial expression showed. Making a noise at the back of his throat, Doctor examined his notes more closely. "However, the sedative dose might not be enough now."

Creed turned to the scientist with a burning fire in his eyes and a solemn, deadly expression on his face. "So, he is in pain?"

Doctor unconsciously shuffled back and the barely contained fury igniting in the powerful Apostle's eyes. Taking a deep breath, he calmly stated, "I'll have to do some calculations to adjust the sedative. I didn't take into account that the dose would need to be changed over time." Doctor turned, preparing to go make the necessary adjustments. "When Train came in, I was unable to give him the dose I would administer now due to his changed stature and weight."

This subdued the enraged man. His face shifted, changing back to a calm and composed leader once more. Pivoting, a tender feeling washed over him like a gentle summer breeze.

"Don't worry, Train; Doctor and I will make it all better." He knelt down, resting his cool forehead against Train's own fevered one. "I'll always take care of you." He whispered and closed his eyes to savor the moment.

**_TBC_**

Author's note: Here's the update that so many people have been begging for—a thank you to all my readers for the hits, reviews, and encouragement. There were a couple of recent reviews and one PM that made me think: "Maybe I should get around to updating?" Reasons? I won't bog down the chapter with… None the less, I hope it was enjoyment to all readers!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four:**_

Déjà vu hit Train's dazed mind as he opened his eyes, letting a groan slip past his dry lips. Instead of having a spotlight on him like before, light was almost all around him.

"Train? Are you awake now?" Train closed his eyes, letting his head slip a little to the left, cheek meeting warm silk. Rustling noises met his ears and indicated that whoever was near him was moving. A hand touched his forehead. The cool skin made him relax back into the plush bed.

He was just about to drift off when his memory caught up with him.

_Bullet. Pain. Shrinking. Trapped. Darkness. Pain. Hot. Cold. Pain. Creed…_

Train's eyes snapped open as his body responded by snapping upward, strung as a spring. Creed met his eyes as he adjusted to the slight vertigo that made him wonder what they had done to him, and how long he had been out.

"Creed!"

The blonde grinned, obviously misinterpreting Train's tone of voice. "Train!" He smiled, reaching for a glass filled with water on a nearby table. "This will help your throat." He presented the drink towards the glaring man, smile never wavering on his face.

He couldn't help but let his golden eyes narrow as he took in the situation around him, all the while ignoring the offered cup. He was in a room, richly dressed, not wearing a shirt (which caused him to wonder what had occurred over the period of time when he was unconscious), with Creed leaning forward in a giant chair. The man's appearance startled him for a moment. The blonde always seemed to make it a point to dress elegantly and proper—here he was, with a ruffled shirt practically hanging on his shoulders, hair mussed, and dark circles under his eyes.

Train kept his eyes on the man, letting his hands indiscreetly feel for the hilt of Hades. His searching fingers met nothing, not even a holster. An empty feeling overcame him, a feeling that only came out of hibernation when Hades was not in his possession.

"Train?" Creed, worried that a fever might have possibly settled in, reached a hand towards the other man's forehead.

The Black Cat hissed, slapping away the worried man's hand from him. "What are you playing at Creed?" Minute by minute, the foggy feeling was leaving his body, bringing understanding with each moment. His mouth still felt as if he'd been gagged with wads of cotton balls, and a dull ache thrummed in his muscles and down to the marrow of his bones. He felt stretched, like butter stretched over too much bread (1).

"Playing at?" Train could only hope the less than stable man was feigning ignorance. "What do you mean, dear Train?"

Golden eyes narrowed once more, and Train flexed his muscles. The Apostle's leader let out a heavy sigh, standing from the overstuffed chair he rested himself in. "Well, Train, I suppose it would be best if I came back at a better time. You do need all your rest. You spent more than half the night tossing and turning." He paused, picking up a near-empty wineglass. The contents swirled around as he gazed at the red liquid, "I'll have someone guard the doors, and bring dinner later this evening." The, without any ado, he spun on his heel and walked towards the door.

Train stared at him all the while, noticing that despite his rather ruffled manner, he still walked with elegance. He held the temptation to roll his eyes. The light sound of a click filled the room, making Train jerk his head up.

The door was shut, but the position of the lock on the doorknob told Creed hadn't turned the room into a jail. 'Well,' Train thought, 'with the exception of my "bodyguards".' For all that Creed was, he certainly didn't make idle threats. Before his moment, the only exception to that was the fact that Creed was always claiming that he would have Train.

Letting out a groan at the situation, the brunette threw himself back into the pillows. He closed his eyes briefly and then opened them, holding his hands out in front of his eyes. He flipped them back and forth—from palm to front, as he examined them. 'I'm back.'

He felt normal once again, with the exception of the strange aches and pains. He couldn't help but wonder what Creed and the Doctor had done to him.

"What does it matter?" He questioned aloud, rolling over onto his side. He looked out the windows, not recognizing the surroundings of Creed's current lair, for lack of a better word. A bird cawed and flew past the windows, down to the shadowy forest below.

Train's eyes softened and he let out a soft sigh. He ran his fingers through the textured cloth he was laying on, "Where are Sven and Eve?" His hands clenched the fabric, digging into the folds. 'Or even Rinslet?' Silence was his only answer, and it only left him feeling more alone.

He supposed that he drifted off to sleep, for when he became aware of his surroundings again, the sun wasn't high in the sky anymore, but hanging lower towards the tree line. He took a deep breath, tensing his muscles to test if the pains were gone. A slight pull told him that they were still sore, albeit not as bad as before his little cat nap.

Pulling himself up into a sitting position, Train slipped his feet to the floor, feeling the plush carpet beneath his toes. Looking down at his attire, or lack of, he noticed that his pants were different than the ones he had been captured in. A flush rose to his cheeks at horrific thoughts of Creed and the Doctor removing his clothing. A shiver crept down his spine.

'I've got to get out of here.' He stood, fighting the wave of dizziness that accompanied it. He shuffled around the room, rummaging through the near-empty closets and dressers, looking for his shoes or a worthy shirt.

All but growling, he slammed the last drawer shut. His search had led to nothing but the discover of Creed's clothing, and Train would be damned before he willingly chose to wear _his_ clothing. The brunette would rather be half-naked than clothed in Creed's shirts.

He walked over towards the window, and unlatched the window, pushing it gently open. The hinges didn't even creak, for which he was thankful. With a smirk, he looked down at the ground. 'Smart, Creed. You should know better than to put a cat in a room with a view.'

He hopped up onto the windowsill and looked down once more, only with a calculating gaze. Mentally, he judged the distance and didn't determine that it would hurt him. He frowned as a thought crossed his mind. 'Creed is smarted than this. He's been trying to get more for so long and he chooses to put me in an unlocked room with a window?'

Shrugging off the threat, he leapt from the window, letting gravity pull him down towards the ground. His eyes widened as he fell straight into a portal that activated itself as soon as he was in the air. He tried to reach back and grab onto some sort of stronghold, but his hands only met air. 'No!' It was too late; he fell straight into darkness…

…and landed hard on cool tile floor. He clutched his head, pulling himself up with a small moan. Blearily, he blinking and looked around.

The poor lighting suggested to Train that he was in a basement or some underground room. Before he could make any more conclusions on that matter, his mind came to an abrupt halt as the contents of the room caught his gaze. Computers, lab equipment, and medical instruments met his eyes. A spotlight over a metal bed caught his eyes, and made him gasp at faint memories of pain and utter weakness. Train's eyes widened when he realized where he was.

Jumping to his feet, Train heard the smallest of noises and spun around. He met the gaze of the Doctor, who had a smirk on his face. The man adjusted his glasses, the glow from the computer monitor reflecting off the surface of the lens.

"Doctor." Train growled, hands clenched at his side, ready to fight despite his lack of a real weapon.

"Train." The man's smirk seemed to grow even more. His eyes wandered over Train's chest, making the brunette shiver. Train took a small step back from the darker haired man, really wishing right now that he hadn't opted out of clothing. "How good to see you. I take it that you're doing well?"

**_TBC_**

(1) : I couldn't resist. Lord of the Rings (the film version, spoken by Bilbo Baggins), for those who don't recognize the line.

Author's note: Rejoice! It's an update! I hope it was enjoyable, and a thanks to all readers for their patience in waiting for this chapter. For the readers and reviewers out there, send me some feedback on what you think of Creed; I haven't yet decided which way to take the story with him yet (as in make it slash/yaoi or not). A warning though; it will most likely be slash, but it isn't set in stone yet. Anyhoo, I hope the chapter was an enjoyable read. Maybe, by some miracle, chapters will start rolling out sooner (and maybe I'll get around to writing some chapters for other stories, and that other BC idea I had...).

in Liebe, Red Tail


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Train's eyes narrowed as Doctor took another step towards him

Train's eyes narrowed as Doctor took another step towards him. "Actually," Train grounded out, "It would have been a lot better to never have to see you again."

"Oh," Doctor tutted, a smirk residing on his face, "But there's still so much data to gather." He took a step towards Train again and, in return, Train took another step back. He jerked unexpectedly when his unclothed back met the metal sides of a gurney-like examination back.

"Oh, do try to be careful. I wouldn't want you to disturb any of my experiments…"

A dark shadow came at Train, hitting the metal slab as the lithe man jumped out of the way, nimble as the cat he was known for. He landed some distance away, in a slight crouched position, ready to spring off to another section of the lab if need be.

"What the…?" Black Cat whispered under his breath when the shadow stepped into a more lighted area. A figure emerged, hunched over, with red wild eyes and bulging muscles that even steroids could not produce. He glimpsed a metal ring under the rolls of skin and sagging neck muscles.

Doctor stood off in the sidelines, and Train could hear the smirk in his voice. "Ah, I see you've met 0013. He is the…outcome of the injection of nano-machines into a once normal human's blood stream. The outcomes have been random, and often end in death. In his case, his testosterone increased so much that his muscles expanded over one-fifty percent of what they were prior to injection. Sadly, he seems to have lost of human-like brain functions and there is only lower-level brain activity. It's a wonder he's survived this long. You picked the opportune moment—I just let him out to get some samples and results done from him. He's quite the anomally—having survived for over twenty-four hours." There was a pause. "Much like you. It was impossible to trace the outcome reaction of the bullet that entered into your body, which was not intentional of course."

"You bastard!" Train shouted, turning his attention away from the human being that could now only be described as a genetic mutation.

Doctor lifted his hand and adjusted his glasses. His serious face then eased itself back into a grin. "This will be an excellent chance to get more data…"

Train's eyes narrowed and the thundering quake of heavy footsteps redirected his attention once more.

All action ceased quickly though. A heavy, murderous aura fell over the entire room, making Train's hair stand on end as well as his nerves and senses. His eyes flicked around for the source of the maleficent force. The door to the laboratory slammed pen, almost off of it's hinges.

"Doctor..." Creed walked into the room, waves of fury emitting from his lean body. Shiki was in step behind him, partly shadowed by the towering figure. Doctor sent a look to Shiki, knowing that the other Apostle had somehow picked up on where Black Cat had been teleported.

"Creed." Doctor evenly said, somewhat hesitantly, having experienced the rather violent and unpredictable mood swings the man suffered from...especially when they pertained to his ongoing obsession. "What can I do for you." He adjusted his glasses, keeping his face clear of most emotions, and settling his nerves with some measured, calming breaths. Creed wouldn't kill him. Injure him, maybe... but kill him? No. Creed and the Apostles would get nowhere without his expertise and knowledge.

"Would you mind telling me exactly what Train is doing down here...in the presence of that," He all but snarled out the next word, "beast?" Said beast was currently lurking off in a corner, having sensed Creed's wrath. Animal survival instincts calmed the rage and screamed at the being to get as far away as possible.

"The Black Cat just happened to... drop in while I was on my way of conducting a rather important experiment." Doctor tried to reason.

Creed's eyes narrowed. Already Shiki could tell that Echidna would get a scolding for setting up a portal that led to Doctor's lab, a place few people other than the Apostles had access to. He looked towards the cowering creature and then his eyes flickered back to Train. In response, Train glared and shifted into a noticeable fighting stance. "What are you doing out of your room, Train?" Creed questioned, voice sounding as if he was asking something as simple as the weather.

"What do you think, Creed?" Train snarled, "Do you really think that you can keep me here? Do you really think that my friends won't come and look for me?!"

Creed just smiled as if nothing was wrong with the situation at all. Train could see, however, that his smile was somewhat strained. As if he was... really hurt by what Train said. Train's glare shifted ever so slightly into a confused frown. "Train. It's rather dangerous in this castle. Please try to listen to what I say and remain in your room. As least until you're more familiar with your surroundings."

"You don't get it do you?" Train hissed.

Shiki then stepped out from Creed's shadow, looking at the Black Cat and hen making a motion with his hand. Train felt a prick at his neck and instinctively raised a hand to slap away whatever pinched his skin. His hand felt more sluggish. He looked up with realization. Usually the venom of the insects Shiki controlled didn't effect him so quickly. His whole body tingled, slowly going numb in an unsettling feeling.

Through hazy vision, Train saw Shiki turn to Creed. "He should be okay to handle now... However, the dose that I used may have been a little more than required..." Through intermissions of consciousness that Train could grasp, he heard hushed, disembodied voices: Paralyzes... body changed... Dosage... dangerous...

Then, his throat tightened, and squeezed whatever air there was left in him from his body...

TBC

It was short, yes. I'm probably going to be taking this story towards slash between Creed and Train. However, send a review or PM or something for a vote. I hope it was enjoyable for all those who waited forever (months?) for the update.

in Liebe, Red Tail


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Train wasn't sure how long he fell through the darkness. Or, at least he assumed he was falling. There was no breeze or even a faint breath of air to tell him otherwise. He was just drifting, stuck somewhere where time didn't matter, bobbing up and down on invisible waves.

An unexplained sharp pain caused him to instinctively curl himself inward, pulling his body into a fetal position to draw away from the odd pain. He tried to let out a groan, but nothing came out. His body was wrapped tight in the darkness, encased in a silent tomb. He let himself drift away once again from any awareness he managed to briefly grasp…

Sven held onto his hat with one hand as he looked up at the setting sun. a cluster of birds in the patch of trees behind him cawed loudly and took off into the changing sky. Splashes of red, purple, gold and periwinkle painted the sky. Eve silently stood beside him, watching the spectacular sight.

Currently, they were resting against the rather dirty car on an off beaten mountainous path. The last village they had stopped in hours back was already on the other side of the pass.

"Should we be going soon, Sven?" Eve quietly asked, shattering the serene and heavy silence.

Pulled from his thoughts, the green-haired man looked down at her smaller companion. He felt a tug in his heart as he thought of the other rather loud companion that helped balance their small family of misfits. 'Train.'

"Sven?" Eve's crimson colored eyes were tinged with concern as she looked up at the older man. Snapping back to the present once more—'I need to stop doing that,' he lightly added—and looked down with a wolfish grin to the blonde.

"You're right. " He took one last look at the sunset, squinting as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the mountains across the steep valley spread out before them. "Train isn't going to rescue himself is he?" 'After all, it's already been a week and a half. Who knows what Creed is up to.'

"No." She offered a small smile of comfort, to try and be the missing buffer and lighten the mood. It still wasn't the same as the lopsided, carefree grin of the wayward Cat.

Stooping into the car, he revved the engine, waited until Eve was safely in the car and then shifted the car forward.

"So our best lead is going off of what Jenos told Rinslet. Once we're over these mountains, we should be closer to one of their supposed hideouts." Sven said, glancing in the rearview mirror. Eve looked up, caught his eyes, and nodded in acceptance.

"What about the Apostles?" Eve quietly asked, thumb in a book to hold her place.

Sven kept his eyes on the road this time. The same question had been bugging him also. The Apostles were certainly in a league of their own. With just Sven and Eve, there was no way the two could take on the entirety of the Apostles. They didn't have the resources, time, or energy.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until we get there. See what the situation in. We'll probably have to sneak in and be on guard for any possible attackers." He paused, eyes still concentrating on the road, "If we're lucky, some of them will be away on their missions. And, we have two less to worry about with Kyoko and Charden off where ever it is."

'Let's just hope we're in time.' He tensely thought, foot unconsciously pressing down on the accelerator in response to his train of thoughts. 'Hold on Train, we're coming for you.'

Eve remained silent, watching her guardian and companion for a moment, then lowered her eyes slowly—almost sadly—to her book. The passenger seat remained vacant, and the rest of the ride was spent in a heavy, all but tangible silence…

Creed was pitching a fit. Already the flower vases decorating the room had been shattered. Petals were strewn across the room, drowning in puddles of water. The curtains of the windows were torn to shreds and the atmosphere was tense and charged. Shiki thought there were sparks intermittently crackling through the air around the pale blonde.

It was when Creed's aura seemed to take on a deathly calm that Shiki promptly left the room. The Taoist need not be told by any survival instincts when to leave. The expression of the slightly crazed man was enough to make the cloaked mystic turn tail, and lock the doors behind him as well.

Such a deadly aura led to the Apostles lounging in the grand hall of their current safe house and headquarters. There was a stilled silence between each of the members as they listened to the occasional thump of a piece of furniture being overturned or a glass shattering.

Not even Echidna had dared to be present in the room despite her endless loyalty for Creed. The reason was actually quite simple too; any attempts to calm the rampaging man would be suicidal and reckless at this point. She knew her place, and try as she might to weedle her way past the other man's strong defenses, all attempts came at a standstill once the Black Cat graced the confines of their abode.

Already, she had been scolded very severely for placing a portal from outside the Cat's window into Doctor's lab. Granted, she played the fool, and acted as though the portal was supposed to take the other man to a different location. That act was what probably spared her life. After that moment, she decided that any attempts to keep the Cat out of the picture were useless and futile with Creed so volatile at the moment. Not to mention the Cat found enough troubles himself.

She snorted a little bit at that statement. From day one of his arrival, there seemed to be nothing but a whirlwind rollercoaster of emotions from Creed. One moment he was happy, the need he was furious beyond words. The fact that Black Cat—she couldn't help but now say the name with a little bit of smite with the name—brought "bad luck" to any who met him couldn't be denied. At least not for her or the other Apostles.

"Has the Doctor returned from his lab yet?" Leon quietly asked, breaking the silence.

Shiki looked up from leaning against a wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. "No." And the eyes closed once again, leaving only a visor of darkness, masking any and all thoughts and emotions from the group.

"There hasn't been any word?" Leon questioned again, this time a bit of desperation tingeing his voice. Echidna arched an eyebrow at his rare show of extreme boredom and immaturity.

"What does it matter to you anyhow?"

"We should be doing something! We're here to recreate the world right? Well how are we supposed to be doing that if all we do is sit around?" The blue haired boy exploded, wisps of uncontrolled wind whipping from his form to further demonstrate his anger and restlessness.

"We can't do anything without Creed." Echidna emotionlessly stated. Her face looked for a brief moment like she was sucking on a sour lemon, "And Black Cat is… required for Creed. Therefore, it is a requirement for the Apostles as well."

"Leon, why don't you go to the nearest city and find out any of the most recent news?" Leon looked at the beautiful young woman. He didn't question her though, knowing that she would not willingly leave Creed's side, especially with them down two Apostles already.

"I could go." Shiki volunteered.

Moro looked up, and although closer friends with the fellow Taoist, he was still displeased with their current situation and any plans of restoring the order of the world and offing the Chronos organization at a standstill. "You are the reason for our current predicament. When Creed is finished, I'm sure he will want to see you." Shiki tensed at those words but nonetheless nodded in acquisition.

Leon already had his board under his feet and was rising into the stabilizing air. "Are you sure there's going to be enough?" He questioned.

Echidna looked up, an eyebrow tilted upwards as she waited for him to expand on their thoughts. "What if Black Cat's friends show up? Creed's out of commission right now, and if any of the Numbers are tailing those Sweepers, it'll take at least two of you to take them on. That leaves only Echidna to protect Creed, and the Doctor to manage Train."

Echidna's eyes momentarily widened. She had forgotten about Black Cat's friends. Since they had the former assassin in their clutches now, there was no reason to monitor the misfit group of Sweepers. At that moment, an idea began to blossom and the gears began turning in her mind. She quickly schooled her features and masked her eyes to a cold, blank slate. "We can easily handle a group of Sweepers by ourselves and a pair of Numbers. Do not doubt our strength or the powers of Tao." And with those words of reassurance, Leon left to get fresh air and complete his next task.

TBC

Sorry for the long wait on the chapter and thank you to all who have read and reviewed!

in Liebe, Red Tail


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

It was perfect, absolutely brilliant. After all, there was a limit to the strength of Tao. Echidna was no fool. Against the numbers and Heartnet's misfit group of Sweepers? With so few comrades, their chances of success lowered with each new Sweeper signed on to the renegade band.

As she briskly walked through the hallways, her thoughts ran wildly about her. Schemes and plots rushed in her head, each critically weighed for the dangers. All had a similar goal; get Train Heartnet out of the picture. If she had to kill him, so be it. The only thing that stopped her--She didn't like getting her hands bloody, and if Creed were to ever find out, he would destroy her.

She walked past a mirror, sparing a brief wandering eye at her reflection. Scoffing at the image, her mouth stretched into a cruel sneer. She was beautiful—an idol across the land for both her looks and acting skills. Why was she fated to always vie for the affections of the man she loved? To have Black Cat scorn his advances only made the wound still that much more. She would gladly take any ounce of attention Creed would give her, even if only for a moment.

Taking a deep breath, she stopped before the closed doors before her. "It's now or never." She mumbled under her breath, the sound barely echoing through the desolate halls. She pushed the door open, finding it strange not to use her powers for the smallest thing. She couldn't give any hint of her powers here, in case Shiki had his crystals looking for any tao use.

There he was, restrained to a bed with wires attached to his body. There was a mask covering his face, for which Echidna determined it was either giving him extra air or a sleeping gas.

"It's a shame that you won't be able to be a part of this glorious moment, Train Heartnet. I've hated you for so long—for mocking Creed and turning down all his offers. He is a great man, yet you just think he's a lunatic." A manicured nail came down, caressing his high cheekbone. "But now… after this incident, I can't help but wonder if I'm actually glad for it. Creed wouldn't bother a second glance at me with you by his side." Train's eyebrow twitched, as if he was stirring from whatever dreamscape he was trapped in.

Seeing him here, pale and still stirred a chord in her heart. He had never laughed at Echidna for her feelings. The other Apostles simply raised an eyebrow, as if to say she was delusional for even thinking Creed would be interested or return her feelings.

Echidna pulled away and pulled a dagger out of the folds of her outfit. She had never attempted such a task, but she willed her mind to morph her powers to complete the task she had assigned herself. "I will free you, Black Cat, from this misery." She sliced the palm of her hand, feeling the blood trickle down the blade and onto the white sheets Train was tucked into. She then leaned down, slicing a thin line underneath his collarbone. She then smeared some of her blood into the wound. She tossed the bloodied knife into a nearby trashcan.

Train barely flinched throughout the process. Echidna waited for the blood to pool slightly in her hand. Then, she dipped a finger into it, leaning over to draw symbols on Train's chest near the cut. She pulled back. Already it looked like the wound was red and infected.

She then lifted her sleeve and marked similar foreign symbols onto her skin. "When the time is right," she turned away from him, "it'll all be over."

A distant boom resounded throughout the foundation of the castle. Echidna quickly covered her sleeve. She glanced around the lab, looking for anything that may be of use to her. The Doctor had already mysteriously disappeared, leaving his lab and Heartnet unguarded and protected.

Another boom, closer, made Echidna halt any search for bandages to cover up her work. The chances were low that anyone would bother to look down in the basement for the former assassin. "I must go help Creed!" With the flick of her wrist, a portal opened and she leapt through it.

The symbols smeared across Train's chest and forehead glimmered in the glow of the computers and dim lights. Train's eyebrow twitched once more, and slowly two golden eyes opened.

…

The Sweepers were advancing through the surrounding grounds of the headquarters of the Apostles of the Stars. They had gained more numbers than they expected, but when the rumor about the legendary Black Cat, assassin-turned-Sweeper, wasn't involved the numbers decreased.

Luckily, the dedicated few that stayed behind showed great power and potential. Despite the ominous feeling in his gut, Sven couldn't help but hold onto the small flickering candle of hope. They may very well be able to help Train.

Eve, Rinslet, and Sven were charting a different course on the island than the other Sweepers. For one, Sven couldn't stand the theatrics and drama associated with larger groups. Another—well, the Apostles weren't any prey to take lightly. To set off loud explosives and all but signal their location was a little too risky. Especially for a rescue mission.

"I smell blood." Eve quietly whispered. Fain memories rushed through Sven's head. Rinslet cast the younger girl an odd glance, before looking around her surroundings with a suspicious and slightly worried glance.

"Lead the way, Eve." The blonde haired girl nodded, taking off towards the castle with the two adults following behind her.

"Sven. Shouldn't we be going away from the blood?" Rinslet hissed to the older man. He looked at her and gave a slight smile.

"They must have taken off his collar. Rins, Eve is pretty good at finding our lost little cat." The lavender-haired woman could only curiously look at him and continue to follow the two.

Eve stopped at a wall, looking around. "It's here. Somewhere."

"Well, let's have a look arou—" Sven let out a small cry as his foot hit air where the ground should have been. The grass shimmered as he fell through into a vortex of darkness,

Topside, Eve looked down at the hidden portal. Rinslet raised an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose that that… thing is going to lead us to Train?" With a curt nod of affirmation from Eve, the two took a step of faith and allowed themselves to fall down into the abyss.

The darkness lasted for only seconds before the darkness gave way to a dimly lit room. Eve fell onto Rinslet, who let out a low 'oof' at the unexpected weight. The two crashed into a sprawled Sven, who only managed a weak groan under the pressure of the weight.

Eve quickly scrambled off upon hearing this moan, dragging Rinslet off him as well and rushing to his side. "Sven, are you ok?" Worry shined in her wide eyes.

Sven, hand massaging his aching ribs, allowed Eve to help him up to a sitting position. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks Eve." He grunted and looked around, "Where are we anyway?"

"I'm not really sure." Rinslet said, looking around as a chill crept across her body. She rubbed her arms to try and fight the goose bumps crawling on her flesh. "It looks like a… lab?"

A hoarse voice from a corner of the room startled the trio and made Rinslet 'eep' and jump a bit. "Sven… Rins? That you?" From the shadowy corners, a figure took shape and seemed to stumble towards them.

Bloodied symbols were crusted onto his skin. A red slash across his chest was oozing blood and a clear fluid. His skin was pale, his cheeks flushed, his eyes glazed, and form slumped against the support of the wall he propped himself up against.

Eve's eyes widened at the appearance of their missing comrade. "Train!"

TBC

Author's Note: An update! Is it the apocalypse? Thanks to all the patient readers who have probably thought this story was dead. Notable thanks to: Ash, Hitokiri Shinzui, Ms. Unlucky, Trainsgirl13, and especially fan-fan31. Fan0fan may not know it, but her review was in my inbox, waiting for the right time to provide a bit of motivation. So this chapter will probably cause readers from way back when to go back to chapter one, but I hope it was worth the wait.

Red Tail


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

The former assassin slumped sideways, gravity pulling him off of the table and down towards the cold tiles. Sven thanked his lucky stars that he was already moving towards his partner before his strength faded. Eve's cry simply spurred him to move faster.

He caught the barely conscious man in his arms. "I feel strange." Train mumbled against his chest. Sven looked down at the younger man, concern evident in his one visible eye. He took a deep breath and then helped the brunette to his feet, shouldering as much of his weight as possible.

Rinslet was over by the computers, digging up at much information as she could. She was busy copying files on nanotechnology and tao onto a small disk she brought with her. Her fingers flew across the keyboard.

An encrypted file popped up on the screen and her eyes narrowed. With her tongue sticking slightly out the corner of her mouth in concentration, she set her mind to cracking the key phrase to decrypt the files. With a slight bing, the computer announced a result to her efforts.

She pulled back from the computer as the information appeared, folder after folder opening and displaying the once hidden content onto the screen. "Sven," she called, never taking her eyes off the screen, "I think you'd better come take a look at this." The gentleman looked up from where he was fussing over Train. He didn't move, deciding to conserve his energy by not dragging Train and himself over to the thief.

"What is it, Rins?" Gruffly asking, he squinted his eyes to try and make out the garble on the screen. What he could make out made no sense to him. "What am I supposed to make of this?" Time, the situation, and the unfolding events were taking their toll on the usually collected man. Irritation was clear in his voice.

Eve was kneeling on the floor, examining Train's wound with a critical eye. Every so often she would take a nearby clean linen and dab at it, drawing a hiss from Train. "It's only a shallow wound, luckily. That's partially why it's bleeding so much." She factually stated.

Relief flooded through Sven, both at her statement, and at the fact that Eve had decided to read so many medical books she was their self-imposed medic for their ragtag team. Besides, the blonde was a smart little girl. She possessed knowledge beyond her years it seemed.

The blonde girl deftly grabbed some medical supplies and wrapped his wound with care, using antiseptic as well to clean it of any infection. "I need some hydroxide and water Sven." The older man was eager to comply, slowly and gently leaning Train back down onto the metal slab he had previously resided on. Then, after setting his attaché case down as well, he scurried off to find the necessary supplies.

"I don't understand what these markings are." Eve mumbled to herself, finger barely grazing the odd crusty lines and symbols drawn on his chest. She couldn't help but wonder why they were there—and who put them there.

Train's eyes snapped open, clearly aware of his surroundings and situation. Any pain or weakness was now gone from him. Eve held her ground and Sven halted, a few steps away, with Eve's requested items in hand.

"Train?" Eve evenly questioned, trying to break him out of whatever memory he was lost in. His eyes were not ones she was familiar with. They were the cold, feral gold eyes of the one that smelled of blood. A chill crept through her spine. It had been a long time since she had been in his presence. Rarely was a situation deadly enough to draw out XIII enough that Eve felt even a moment of fear.

"Eve?' Train questioned, his eyes softening as his mind focused on the other occupants of the room. Eve, Sven, and Rinslet. None were wearing lab coats, or had maniac laughs or large glasses that covered their eyes and masked their intent. No doctors. No scientists. Safe.

His shoulder's relaxed the slightest bit. Sven's ramblings, of wrath and worry, soothed him further. He was back with his family. Where he belonged, White hair and roses flashed through his mind—

Eve was lowering a strip of linen dipped in hydroxide to clean off the symbols from his chest...

—"_Creed_."

...Eve pulled back sharply as Train's eyes snapped open once more, this time in sync with a flash of white light that made the others close their eyes, wincing in pain.

By the time they opened their eyes, Train was gone from the table.

In his place, was a stunned Echidna, bearing similar symbols on herself. Her expression turned from speechless to unimaginable fury. "No!" She screamed, pulling at her styled hair. She clenched her eyes shut, tears forming at the lashes. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" She sobbed, ignoring the Sweepers in the room, "it wasn't supposed to end like this!"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

"_T__ell us what the hell is going on!" Sven snapped. He was a gentleman yes, but his partner was in danger, mysterious disappeared, and now—after finding him an embarrassingly long time later—he was spirited away under their very noses!_

"_Where's Train?" Eve stared down the sobbing woman. There would be no sympathy there for the portal witch._

Chapter Nine:

The trio looked down at the famous movie star where she remained, crumbled in a frustrated and sobbing heap on the floor. Sven had his arms crossed, Rinslet was looking disgusted at the sight as she glanced in between finishing collecting all the data she could get her hands on. Eve stood next to Sven, face emotionless but at the same time, somehow looking unsure of what she was to do. Was the woman before them, a known enemy who had tried to hurt and kill them before, a threat or had she already been subdued?

Eve was irked when the woman carried on with her emotional breakdown. Resisting the urge to tap her foot, she repeated herself, this time clearer and more stern than prior. "Where. Is. Train." She ground out, punctuating each word with such force that she shook Echidna from her misery.

The blonde haired woman looked up, dark tear tracks from ruined mascara still trailing down her cheeks. Her eyes were red, and her face was flushed, both from her crying fit and a growing anger. "I would like to know that as well." She snarled, "He should be dead."

That statement halted movement from all three. Each were in shock, especially at the pure hate that accentuated each word. Echidna carried on, oblivious to the rage she had just incited from threatening one of their own.

"The last thing that happened to me… before the spell was activated for some reason, was that Chronos woman—Sephira. She was coming after Creed. I needed to be there for him! He needed me to protect him! To make sure that no one interfered." She sobbed, hiding her mascara stained face in her hands.

"You mentioned a spell." Rinslet, always the sharp one, inquired as she narrowed her eyes. She didn't trust the tricks this group came up with. From the tao drinks and abilities to Creed's invisible sword and quest for immortality—the Apostles seemed to be willing to try anything, no matter what the cost.

Echidna looked up at the thief with a sneer on her face. "Not that it matters to you anymore. I marked up that little black cat. Using my blood and then his as an anchor and energy source, I was going to make sure he was going to be exactly where he wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"That Black Cat. He's always mocking Creed—willing to fight him. Creed is willing to give him anything he wants! A place in the Apostles—a place by his side!" There was clear longing in her voice at the latter part of her words. Rinslet never imagined that Echidna's fancy towards the crazed man ran as deep as it seemed to be.

"Train has us." Eve crossed her arms. It wasn't often she verbally reinforced Train's importance in their group. To the purple haired woman, it even seemed to her like the two were squabbling over Sven's attention all the time (in their own special and unique ways of course!).

"This spell is special. That's why it requires two sources. As soon as Creed's thoughts clashed with those of Train's—as soon as he thought of revenge and killing him, the symbols would activate and take him where his mind wanted him to. That place was supposed to be the afterlife—with that woman Creed already eliminated!"

"So you're saying Train would think of Creed, and therefore Saya because she's the reason he wants vengeance—and the spell would take him to his greatest desire?"

"Yes." Echidna howled, "I don't know what went wrong! I don't understand how this is possible!" She tossed her head, clearly disturbed ad anguished over the turn of events. "We're locked down here in the lab and we can't get out."

After Sven tried blowing up the door and Eve used her powers every way imaginable, the group gave up any chances of escape. Echidna had rigged the room to be unreachable for a certain period of time, to ensure no one would stumble upon Train's body and suspect her. She needed to give herself enough time to properly stage the room to make it look like the numbers had come to get rid of their former member.

It was a perfect plan. Train would be removed from the picture and Echidna would remain by Creed's side. She would nurse him back to health from the shock of Heartnet's death, and become a constant in his life. Eventually, she hoped to supersede the part of Creed's heart that Train occupied.

She simply couldn't understand what went wrong. Train hated Creed. His heart longer for Saya and none other. So how in the world was she stuck here in the basement, away from her beloved while Train was god knows where?

She gasped.

"It isn't possible! He hates Creed!" Even though he had been captive for so long, Stockholm Syndrome wouldn't affect the spell. Could it be… that Train's feelings for the leader of the Apostles had shifted?

…

Train was stunned, propped up on the floor by his hands as he took in his new surroundings. Sven, Eve, and Rinslet were nowhere in sight. Instead, he was in a large room—it looked like a ballroom—he caught sight of a giant portrait of Creed surrounded by roses. There was a portrait of him next to it. His heart skipped a bit at that sight. Train had to admit that the man certain was tenacious and dedicated to his feelings.

"Train Heartnet?" The voice shook him from his stupor. It always had that effect on him. His shoulders straightened and he jumped to his feet. His eyes sought out the owner of the voice. His amber eyes locked onto her own. Sephira.

"Sephira." Train responded, although he himself was unsure if it was a greeting or a warning. The woman was obviously in position to do battle. Her saber was out of it's sheath, proudly displayed to all the world. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She retorted, her voice dripping with disappointment at his appearance and state. He supposed he did look a little rumbled, with bedhead hair and rumpled and slightly bloody clothing. Not to mention the distinct lack of weight on his hip. Both his holster and Hades were gone. "Have you joined the Apostles of the Stars?"

Creed turned to look at the brunette, hope dancing in his eyes as he too awaited the man's answer.

"No." Creed's eyes clearly showed his disappointment and his face seemed to visibly fall as well. Any smile lines on his face or in the crinkle of his eyes loosened into a somewhat dead, disheartened look. His shoulders slumped forward, and his whole posture and being reeked of loneliness and rejection. Train couldn't stop the tug at his heart.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you kill Creed." Creed jerked his head over to Train. The former number gave a slight smile—one while Creed easily saw. His whole being brightened. Train no longer hated him! That smile—dare he say, even contained—.

Sephira turned her eyes towards his form in shock. She turned away from Creed, shifting from her battle stance. "What of your revenge?" Her eyes narrowed, "What of your duty?"

"I gave up being a Number a long time ago, Sephira. I'm just a stray cat now." He shrugged, a carefree and rather mocking grin sliding over his face.

"Do you dare to position yourself between him and I?"

"I dare."

Creed's heart leapt. That was as close as a dedication to Train's feelings for him that he had ever had. He quickly leapt over to the one he had been longing for. "Train," he breathed, complete happiness in his voice, "I would give up all of this, just for you."

"See Sephira? There's no reason to fight anymore." Train stared her down. "There's no reason to kill anyone."

She lifted her blade and Creed turned, facing her with his own blade raised to the ceiling as well. Train was behind him and the Apostle leader had his hand out to the side, aiming to shield Train and keep him from entering the foray.

"On the contrary." Sephira said, voice as cold as ice, "Orders and orders. And I follow mine." She charged, moving as fast as the wind. Train's eyes widened as he noted her stance and the strike she was about to land. It was one of her secret moves—she called it "Eins". One. That was all it took to fell an opponent and it was damn near impossible to block as well.

Train's body moved on his own it seemed. He reached forward and grabbed Creed's arm, throwing the shocked man with all his might to the right, away from Sephira and the path of her blade.

_Schunk._

Shock was on everyone's face. Train looked down at the blade of the saber, cutting into his body. His blood began dripping from the wound, dripping down the blade to the hilt and staining Sephira's white gloves red. He heard the _plip-plop_ of blood drops falling from behind him. His blood was streaming from the exit wound, trailing down the metal to the tip and falling to the floor.

Train opened his mouth just as the pain seemed to register with brain. Blood gurgled up from his throat, spilling down his lips and leaving a thick trail down the corner of his lip. Distantly, he heard Creed scream in agony and madness.

Sephira leaned in to whisper into his ear, already moving on from the fact that she missed her intended target. "I suppose you were willing to stand between us. Just like that girl of yours. It seems fitting that you both die in similar ways." She pulled the sword slowly from Train's shaking body. When she was at the last couple of inches, she yanked it violently, sending his tumbling down with weak knees into the pool of blood at his feet. Eventually, he could no longer hold himself upright and gravity quickened his complete collapse.

"What a pity." Sephira said, looking down her nose at him with cool eyes. "You were such a good number, Thirteen."

TBC

Author's note: I hope this was enjoyable! Thanks to all reviewers-I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I certainly enjoyed writing it, that's for sure! From "I love it!" or "Continue" reviews to the constructive ones, I thank each and every reviewer for their input!

On a side note, to the reviewer identifying herself as 'French': This story, and it's review postings, is not a means for you to advertise. Please take your comments elsewhere. I didn't appreciate it. I'm an avid reader and I often love to look at stories written by my reviewers and check out their favs (here's to all you out there! I'm that lurker going through your favs; similar tastes find me some of the most entertaining reads!), but that "Review"-if you would call it that-for some reason really irked me.

For the rest of the reviewers, I suppose thanks should go out to that reviewer, since I updated with this latest chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Creed was stunned, unable to move as his brain tried to process the situation. The elation that he felt originally at the situation, especially Train's announcement of his feelings towards him, quickly disappeared in a fraction of a second. He saw Sephiria's blade coming at him and he readied himself to parry it. His demon blade would protect him and he, in turn, would protect Train.

The next second he was thrown onto the floor and could only blink, blood splatters staining his face. Train had intercepted Sephiria's blow. For him. His breath quickened as his eyes looked at the metal point sticking out from Train's back.

He barely heard Sephiria talking to his beloved over the growing maelstrom inside him.

With force, she twisted her wrist, causing Train's still and stunned body to fall backwards. He slid off the blade, blood flowing freely from the wound, as he fell back, string up at the ceiling with glassy eyes, a pool of blood surrounding him like a halo.

As Train's body fell, the world seemed to slow down for Creed. When Train fell still, blood still slowly seeping from him, something inside Creed snapped. His eyes lit up with fury and over the roar in his head, his crazed eyes sought out his enemy, the one who dared to harm Train. Sephiria.

"You…" he glared and choked out, overcome with hysteria and rage. "You will pay!" His eyes snapped open wider, a blast of power formed a small gust of wind that wiped against Sephiria and made small cuts on her face.

She braced herself. "You brought this upon yourself, Creed. And onto Train. If you hadn't gone rouge or managed to bring him back to the fold, he would still be alive."

Creed's anger increased at Sephiria's baiting words. She had hoped that his anger would make him sloppy and compromised. The Chronos Number miscalculated her intended plan's outcome. Creed was indeed incensed. However, his emotions provided him extra strength and speed. His sword pulsed with rage, going every which way to attack Sephiria.

"Creed! Today you and your Apostle of the Stars shall fall!" Sephiria yelled as she thrust her sword forward.

"You will pay for what you've done to Train!" The powerful man yelled back, rushing forward to meet her blow and block with one of his own. His invisible sword sparked against hers.

Sephiria's expression was cold and merciless. Her lip was starting to curl upward in disgust and strain. Her blue eyes were focused and alert, trying to catch any and all movement by Creed's sword. She had seen many fall prey to that sword, even one of her own numbers.

Creed sent a rush of power, charged her, and pushed her back. She stumbled backwards, quickly trying to regain her footing. As she stumbled, Creed slashed at her quickly with his sword.

A slash mark on her arm, deep and painful, made her cry out. Her wrist, arms, and legs were aching from strain. At their fast paced fighting, it was the equivalent time of continuous sword-fighting for thirty or more minutes. Sweat beaded on Sephiria's forehead; Creed was certainly a dangerous opponent.

"Do you regret it yet, Sephiria?" Creed snarled at her, "Do you regret hurting my Train and daring to go against me?"

Sephiria's eyes flicked quickly to the still form behind Creed before going back to eye her opponent. Her eyes narrowed. "It was Heartnet's choice to cross my blade."

Creed raised his blade towards the ceiling. "I will end your interference!" He screamed, eyes wild as he thrust the blade down. Sephiria dodged, gasping as she felt the sword move and pierce her side.

She fell to her knees, white coat slowly staining crimson. Her hand clasped the hole, hoping to staunch the flow of blood. "You won't get away with this, Creed. Chronos will stop you."

"And just how? Your precious Numbers are being decimated as we speak by my Apostles." Creed sneered as he walked up to her. "Once I make an example of you, no one will dare cross my path."

"So it was all a lie." Sephiria retorted, glancing at Train's form; "you won't give up this crusade of yours."

"I would have." Creed seemed to calm down, hateful eyes losing some of their spark. "For Train, I would do anything." His attention snapped back to her and away from thoughts and memories. "For Train, I will right the wrongs of this world and eliminate all threats and sorrows to him!" His hand clenched around the hilt of his trusty sword. "And that includes you."

Sephiria's eyes widened.

Creed raised his hand, ready to deliver the killing blow to Number One. A weak voice stopped him, however.

"Creed…" Train whispered, panting as he tried to shift his body towards Creed. He reached a blood stained hand out. "Creed… don't…"

Creed turned his attention back to Sephiria, eyeing her closely. "Never," he told her, "ever even think about hurting Train again."

Belze appeared, roughed up and rushed over to his leader. "Sephiria!" He knelt down to her, taking in her weakened state. Her face was pale from blood loss and her hands shook. Her blade was nearby, crushed into many pieces.

"Belze." She whispered into his shoulder, leaning in to his embrace as he gently lifted her up.

Belze turned to look at Creed who was next to Train, attempting to do all he could to help the Black Cat. "Creed."

Creed's blue eyes flickered over to the two Numbers. His hand was still around the hilt of his sword, making Belze eye him warily. "Thank you… for sparing Sephiria." She was barely conscious, and his hands tightened unconsciously around her, affection and love dictating his motions.

Creed turned back to Train, wrapping make shift bandages around Train. Train eyes were at half-mast, clearly struggling to stay awake and coherent. "Thank Train."

Belze nodded, bowed his head, and took his leave with Sephira.

"We were wrong…" Sephiria whispered into Belz's shoulder. He said nothing, but could feel tiny droplets of water fall onto his shoulder. "We never should have… we were wrong." He knew she was crying and his eyes softened, but he still said nothing. He simply continued holding her, walking around the carnage and the bodies of their dead comrades and enemies.

Sephiria's blue eyes took in the losses on both sides, noting that only Jenos, Belze, and herself were the only Number survivors of Chronos. She closed her eyes, allowing more tears to fall, as she slipped into unconsciousness.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Train looked up into Creed's worried face. His eyes fluttered and he could feel lethargy start to crawl into his limbs. Everything was turning hazy, as if every orfice of his body was clogged with cotton balls. The world seemed to grow lighter.

A shadow appeared over Creed's shoulder. Train took his eyes off of Creed long enough to stare at the shadow and try to make it out. He barely felt surprised when he saw Saya smiling sadly down at him, leaning over Creed's shoulder to look at him.

He tried to say her name, but nothing came out.

"Train," Saya smiled as she whispered down to him, "Always a trouble maker! Silly, it's not your time yet." She reached down, he felt a chill flow through him and felt more coherent. His wound didn't hurt quite as bad.

"It won't be easy," She whispered and he could barely see or hear her any more. "But you're Train Heartnet. I'm sure you'll be fine." Her fading form and smile were the last things he saw before darkness stole him.

…

Creed was tense, though he hid it quite well. His leg was bouncing in nervous energy and his fingers twitched on occasion. Still, he kept his place in a nearby chair. His eyes never left Train's slumbering form.

When Train had lost consciousness, Creed went into overdrive. Adrenaline rushed through him when he thought he had lost Train, the only one who he ever felt such an attachment to. Even once he learned the Cat had slipped into unconsciousness, the worry did not ease.

When Train's ragtag gang of Sweepers came running in to the grand hall, they took in the state of the room, and then the remaining occupants. Seeing their comrade in a pool of blood sent them running towards him and Creed.

The older man, Sven, stared at Creed for a while before he nodded. It was as if the two had a silent agreement, a truce was formed.

From them, he learned that Echidna had fled. They told him her story, and of her deceit. He felt disgust, rage creeping into him once more. Women. That woman was just like his mother. They wanted to use him, each for their own benefit or self. He had half a mind to kill the witch, but when his hand clenched, he felt soft hair between his fingers.

Train was resting on his lap, and slowly the anger seeped out of him and he slouched. "We need to get him medical assistance." Creed said, not taking his eyes off of his beloved.

"We need to get off this island first. Eve's got Leon, Charden and Kyoko have already left, and anyone else has already died."

There had been many casualties.

Creed felt anguish, yet at the same time relief. There would be no need to disband the Apostles. Charden and Kyoko had already fled. Leon was in the care of that nanomachine girl, and the Doctor and Shiki were dead. Echidna was still alive, but she posed no threat to his pursuit of happiness.

All he needed was a doctor to fix up Train and then he could start the difficult path of wooing the affections and gaining the love of a certain Black Cat. He hoped with his persistence, and maybe the persuasion of some of Train's… friends, he would be able to worm his way into Train's heart.

A smile crossed his face and he brushed Train's hair off his face. For some reason, he didn't seem so pale anymore. The blood was ebbing, and his skin seemed to be getting more color. His breathing even sounded easier.

"It looks like the doctor had one last gift to give Train." Rinslet murmured, causing him to look up at the thief. At his stare, she elaborated, "I hacked his computer," a flush crossed her cheeks and she remained closed to Sven and Jenos, who was standing guard at her side. "The nanomachines inside of Train are working to repair his body. They'll probably burn out after this run though. Once they patch up the wound and any damage caused by it, they'll probably be flushed by his immune system."

"So he'll be normal again?" Sven probed.

Rinslet raised an eyebrow and looked down at Train with such a smirk that made Creed tighten his hold on Train. He wasn't willing to let anyone have his Train. "Well, as normal as he was before."

A moan broke his jealous thoughts, causing him to loosen his hold on the lithe ex-assassin. He looked down and, once fluttering eyelids opened, felt his breath catch upon seeing his golden eyes. Of all the things Creed had seen in the world, both good and bad, nothing compared to the brilliance of Train Heartnet.

"Train!" Sven happily cried, dropping his attaché case and falling to his knees beside his partner. "You're all right! Thank goodness! We came as fast as we could!"

Train let out a brief chuckle and a small smile, raising an eyebrow as he jested the older man, "You were a little late. Getting slow there in your old age?" Sven bristled at the barb, grumbling and bringing forth a laugh from everyone except Creed.

Train looked up with knowing eyes from where he was resting on Creed's lap. The blonde was still looking at the Sweepers with barely hidden dislike. Train reached up with one hand and lightly cuffed the former Apostle leader on the side of his head. This startled Creed from his musings.

"Train?" He inquired, looking down at the expectant Black Cat. "What is it?"

Train snorted and then gave the blonde such a smile his heart near stopped. Such playfulness made him wish to capture the moment forever. To think he had been obsessing over the killer in Train when there was a beauty such as this! Train raised an eyebrow. "We really need to sort out your jealousy and obsessions."

Creed had the decency to look bashful at this proclamation. None other in the group, despite the tone in which Train's statement was delivered, dared to laugh at Creed's embarrassment.

Train propped himself up, looking at the hole in his shirt and blanching at all the blood crusted and pooling on the floor from his once grievous wound. "Well, it's still tender but I'm all for heading off this place." He turned his attention to Creed, "No more craziness if you want to tag along with me and the gang." Sven looked rather uncomfortable at that statement, but hid it well. "Saya saved me… so that I could get a second chance."

The group didn't ask what the second chance was for. There were too many to choose from. Love, life, profession, childhood… the list was endless.

Rinslet broke the mood, "Well, you are a Black Cat. It's only fair you have nine lives!"

"That gives me nine lifetimes." Creed mused. Train looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I won't back down from the challenge." Their eyes locked. While the others were confused, wondering about the statement, the silent communication between the two continued.

"Well then," Train said, leaping to his feet and stretching like a cat. Some joints cracked. He let out a slow yawn as he rolled his shoulders. Smirking at Creed, he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of excitement and anticipation himself. Possibilities flooded his mind. "Good luck."

FIN

Author's note:

Ach mein Gott! It's done! Happy holidays mein lieblings! Hopefully this mass flood of updates will keep those minds entertained! Remember to review/PM me if anyone has any Black Cat story (or other fandom I'm known to haunt) that they would love to share; I love finding new stories to read and captivate my imagination!

Thank you to all the reviewers and everyone who has stuck around for this long whirlwind of a ride. I doubt this story would have every gotten as far as it did without the faithful reviewers who prodded me into remembering plotlines, this story, and others.

Love,

Red Tail


End file.
